


黑夜

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: 这只是很多个平常的夜晚中的一晚。等到太阳升起，方灿还是那个队长方灿，李旻浩还是那个主舞Lee Know。只有在某个暗无天日的地方，他们才可以收起这些身份。
Relationships: 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 9
Collections: Stray Kids





	黑夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是很多个平常的夜晚中的一晚。  
> 等到太阳升起，方灿还是那个队长方灿，  
> 李旻浩还是那个主舞Lee Know。  
> 只有在某个暗无天日的地方，他们才可以收起这些身份。

“Lee know……别……”  
“这种时候，应该叫我，李旻浩。”  
你知道被朝夕相伴的成员口交是一种什么感觉吗。  
现在，李旻浩趴在我的腿上，抚着我的大腿肌，一手握住我的阴茎，用他那舌头不停舔弄。  
那条曾经被夸奖rap好的舌头，那条唱出了无数优质vocal的舌头。  
温热的内腔包裹着我，就像在泡温泉。  
他亮晶晶的双眼望着我，仿佛在问，  
“方灿，我的技术好么？”

我射了。在他的口中。  
他的唇很红，不是上了口红那种虚假的红，是真正的天然唇红。上面沾了星星点点我的精液，他伸出红色的舌头舔了下唇，我看见他舌头上也有白点。  
“好吃。”他这样说。  
然后他顺理成章地掰开了我的大腿，拿出了一管润滑油。  
“是不是有点太快……李旻浩？”  
“啪”，是润滑油打开又盖上的声音，“好吧，原来你喜欢慢点。”  
他从衣柜里翻出一套衣服，扔给我，“穿上。”  
那是一套兔女郎。  
我看着李旻浩，很意外，他居然会买这种东西。  
以及他会喜欢这种。

这件衣服甚至都不知道能不能说是衣服，前面有洞后面有洞，果然只是为了性爱而准备的服装。  
我带上了兔耳和领结，李旻浩从后面抱住了我，然后说。  
“不错，挺适合你。”  
“谢谢你的夸赞。”  
领结将我的喉结挡住了，就像把我是男人的身份掩盖起来，今晚我没有性别，只是李旻浩的爱人。  
他很凶，我能感受到他很兴奋，舌头在我口中搅动。很神奇，李旻浩亲吻的时候是不闭眼的。我睁开眼，看见他眨也不眨的望着我。我笑了，“干嘛不闭眼。”  
“我怕我闭眼了，你就不见了。”  
“我什么时候令你这么没有安全感了。”  
“每次早上你从我被窝离开的时候。”  
因为我们是见不得光的。

“我有说过吗，你的喉结，很性感。”  
他拉下我的领结，狠狠咬了一口。我吃痛，发出了变调的呻吟。  
他的手逐渐往下，按住了我的锁骨，沿着凹处不断划线。嘴上也不停歇，隔着一层薄薄的布料摩挲我的乳头。  
我的乳头很敏感，经不起这样剧烈的摩擦。它很快就挺立了起来，李旻浩恶作剧般用舌头将乳头碾进乳肉。  
“谁让你立起来了，下去。”  
即使是这样带有训斥意味的话，也让我兴奋无比。乳头和人一样，有着逆反心理，越不让挺起来，就硬的越厉害。  
我应该是抖m吧。

李旻浩说过他很喜欢我的股沟。  
每次他都要玩很久，沿着股沟那条线，不断抚摸。  
“我们方灿屁股长得真好。”  
他亲亲打了下我的屁股。他的手好热，我的屁股是冷的，拍上来的一瞬间我没忍住喊了一声，他饶有趣味地看了我一眼，“你喜欢这样的？”  
“不……不是。”  
“看来你很急。明明刚刚你还不这么急的。”  
我听到了润滑剂打开的声音，然后就是冰凉的液体顺着股沟滑下，然后被一根滚烫的手指塞入那个本不该承欢的洞穴。  
“呜……好冷。”我打了个哆嗦。  
“待会就暖了。”然后他又加了一根手指，缓缓地抽送，在那个隐秘的穴内探索。  
说实话异物在肠道内活动的感觉很奇怪，有点痛，有点麻。我不禁往前动了动，肠道绞紧了他的手指。李旻浩拿出一只手按住了我的腰。“别动。”  
那大概是我今天听到最温柔的话了吧，他摸着我的背，轻声道，“别怕，现在弄好了待会才不会疼。”  
明明我比他要大一岁，现在反而我像个小孩子一样被他哄着。

随着手指的深入扩张，他伸进的手指越来越多，期间他按到一个点，那个点就是我体内的神奇开关。他笑着按下去，我轻轻喘了一口气，“李旻浩……”  
“是这里，我知道了。”  
“准备工作也差不多好了，我可以开始了么？我亲爱的方灿？”  
我狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“就算我说不可以，你会不进来么？”  
“那肯定会啊，”他摸着我被黑丝包裹的大腿，“毕竟我很听从我们方灿领队的指示。”  
他就这样把龟头抵在我的穴口，进也不是退也不是，就像那种说“我就蹭蹭不进去”的变态，我抬臀蹭了他的阴茎一下，“快点。”  
“这是你说的。遵命。”  
虽然做过扩张，但是由于李旻浩的阴茎过于粗大，我还是吃得很艰难。他似乎也不太好受，不停地喊我放松。我被他慢吞吞的动作弄恼了，“李旻浩，你行不行，不行我就……啊……”  
“不行你就什么？”他贴近我的耳朵，吹了口气。我耳朵也是很敏感的地方，很快就染上了一层薄红。  
“你是不是想找别人？什么徐彰彬啊韩知城之类的？”他慢条斯理地在刚接受他的肉穴中抽动，一下一下，不轻不重，仿佛在挑逗我。  
这个人，无论从哪个地方的行为举止来看都很轻浮，像个渣男。  
“是……又怎样？”  
他抬起了我的一条腿架在肩膀上，“那不好意思，我要干得你下不了床去找别的男人了，兔女郎小姐。”  
没有预兆的突然重击，让我一下子慌了心神。一下又一下，又狠又凶，我被撞的说不出话，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。头上的兔子耳朵摇摇欲坠，他还很贴心的帮我把耳朵扶起来戴好，然后继续凶猛的攻击。  
这该死的不需要的贴心。  
他刚刚寻找到的奇妙开关，他每次都是轻轻碾过，对于情动的我来说这就像是放块肥肉在我面前不让我吃一样，我自己压下臀想要蹭的时候，他却将阴茎无情地退出，一点面子都不给我。  
“不要那么急嘛，方灿。”这种时候他还假装自己不着急，实际上我看他阳物上暴起的青筋我就知道这人绝对是想玩花样。  
果然，他拿出了一个羊角圈，往我半硬不软的阳物上套。被勒住的感觉着实难受，再加上后穴的空虚，我简直要被折磨疯了。  
“李旻浩，给我，我想要。”  
他的阴茎代替他本人做出了回答，一插进去我的穴肉就争先恐后地涌上，去吮吸这根给予快乐的如意。他开始九浅一深的插，每次都堪堪卡到穴口，然后再狠狠一撞。他的阴囊撞击着我的臀部，发出“啪啪啪”的令人羞耻的声音。每次擦过那点，我总是忍不住一哆嗦，吸得更紧。李旻浩也开始兴奋，毫无章法地对着我的敏感点乱撞一通，我逐渐攀上高潮，然后感觉大脑一白。

我的前端什么也没射出来。我被李旻浩干得干性高潮了。

这样的认识令我本就因高潮过后敏感的身子更加兴奋，甚至主动迎合着李旻浩的抽插。李旻浩不停地掌掴着我丰满的臀肉，每拍一次我的肠道就绞紧一次。我感觉他也逐渐接近高潮，然后他握住我的阴茎，问道，  
“想射吗？”  
我点头。  
他说，“叫我老公。”  
我们都是男的。有着在这个社会不被普遍接受的爱情。  
但是不阻止我们爱情的萌芽。  
我几乎是发狂地扭过头去吻住李旻浩的嘴，我听到我自己说，“老公，给我，老公……李旻浩老公。”  
他把羊角圈取下，对着我的马眼轻轻一戳。我的白浊马上喷了我自己一身。  
我的衣服上全是自己的精液。我的肠道里都是他的精液。  
他说，“要是你能生小孩就好了。”  
我打了他一下，“怎么，叫老公不够，还要再叫个爸爸？”  
他思考了下，“好像还不错。”  
我们都享受着这来之不易的温存。  
他给我做了很细致的清洗。洗干净之后把我抱到床上。  
“李旻浩。”  
“嗯？”  
“李旻浩老公。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天早上晚点起好吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我们不被世俗承认，但我们彼此相爱。  
> 终能冲破黑夜，享受光明。


End file.
